


3rd Day: Secret Santa and Secret Crush

by 87Wings_of_an_angel87



Series: Twelve Miraculous Days of Christmas [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Marichat, Oblivious Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/87Wings_of_an_angel87/pseuds/87Wings_of_an_angel87
Summary: When Adrien gets Marinette for Secret Santa, he decides to go visit her as Chat Noir to find out what she wants. But, he ends up getting more information than expected.





	3rd Day: Secret Santa and Secret Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Welcome to the 3rd day of Twelve Miraculous Days of Christmas! I do have to apologize for something written in the last chapter. I know some people got offended by what was written, so I immediately changed it. I'm so sorry for people who took offense to that, and that it was not written to come off negative to anyone. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!

I leapt across rooftops, my destination unknown to everyone who saw me. I might be visiting a certain baker’s daughter, but hey that’s my own business, ok? 

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

Fine, I’m visiting Marinette Dupain-Cheng; class president, future fashion designer, and the pretty girl who sits behind me in class. But I do have a pretty good reason.

 

Two words; Secret Santa. 

 

Of course, I had to get the girl who actually hates me. She barely talks to me, and she always seems nervous around me- blushing, tripping, stuttering. She still hates me for the bubblegum incident, but most likely doesn’t want to hurt my feelings. For some reason, that just makes me like her even more. 

 

I mean, not in that way. Well, kinda. Maybe. I guess? I’m not sure. All I know is that she is super cute and adorable, ok? Ok! 

 

But, then again, Ladybug is beautiful so….

 

So since I can’t go up to her as Adrien, why not find out what she wants as Chat Noir? It’s genius! I can figure out what she wants while getting to know her better, and maybe even possibly figuring out if she would ever want to be friends with me. Adrien me, not Chat me. Also, I can be myself around her without worrying about keeping my father’s perfect image of me intact. It’s perfect, huh? 

 

I landed on her balcony with a thud. I walked around and observed the small space. A couple plants, chair, table, and a little tarpe to sit under. I knocked on the balcony door and waited.

 

_ What if she’s asleep? It’s pretty late, but she must be a night owl because she never gets to school on time. But what if she’s busy? What if she’s doing homework or designing? What if she doesn’t even like Chat Noir? I’ve met her a couple times, but only for a akumas. I’ve never hung out with her as Chat per say. What if she just doesn’t- _

 

“Chat?” 

 

“AHHH!” I screamed while jumping back.

 

Marinette climbed out onto the balcony. She placed her hands on her hips and gave me a, what Alya calls, the “Mom Look”. 

 

“What? You scared me!” I explained. I relaxed my body and sat down in the chair. 

 

“Says the one who showed up on my balcony at two in the morning!” She retorted with an eye roll. “What do you want, Chat?” 

 

Shit, I should’ve thought this through. 

 

“I just wanted to check up on you?” The answer came out as more of a question. I scratched the back of my neck. 

 

She raised her eyebrows. “Why?” 

 

I jumped up from the chair and paced around her. “Ummmm…...Because I like to check up on all the akumitized victims! Yeah, that’s it.” I said nodding my head.

 

Oh, wait. 

 

_ Nice save, Agreste, she was totally akumitized. Idiot! _

 

“I wasn’t akumitized.” She stated with suspicion as she circled around me. Her eyes sharpened on mine, scrutinizing for any hint of nervousness and/or slip up. 

 

_ Yep, idiot. _

 

“Technically, but you were still the major target for one.” I pointed out while crossing my arms. 

 

Marinette stopped walking. “Nathaniel didn’t try to hurt me,” she clarified with a slight frown. 

 

I walked closer to her. I leaned over her small frame. “He was akumitized. You don’t know what he could have done,” I said truthfully.

 

“So,” Marinette said moving away, “you visit all the past victims?” 

 

I nodded, the lie coming easy to me now. “Yeah, I try to. I want to make sure everyone is ok.” 

 

Marinette smiled. “Chat, that’s actually really sweet. I’m doing fine. Thank you for worrying, though.” She said with approval. 

 

“Of course. And thank you.” I returned the smile. 

 

An awkward silence followed. I avoided eye contact while scratching my neck again. I know she was looking at me weirdly, I just knew it. 

 

_ I honestly thought I wouldn’t make it this far. I really, really should’ve thought ahead. Should I just leave? Should I ask about her? Does she even want to talk to me? How do you even talk to a girl? Someone tell me how to do this!!! WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME HOW TO DO THIS!?? _

 

“Chat? Would you...like to...maybecomeinside?” 

 

Marinette’s slurred words processed in my head.  _ Did she just…? I think she did. Should I ask her to repeat what she said? Flushed cheeks, slight grimace of embarrassment- yeah she definitely just asked if I wanted to hang out.  _

 

Marinette stared expectantly at me. Oh, wait, this is the part where I speak. I forgot about that part. 

 

“YES!” I exclaimed. “I mean, yes. Yes, I would. Thank you.” 

 

Marinette smiled kindly before heading back down the trap door to her bedroom. I got ready to jump in until. 

 

“WAIT, DON’T GO IN YET!” 

 

“ _ Beep Beep _ !”

 

Marinette and I exchanged glances. 

 

“I just need to-”

 

“I need to-” 

 

We both stopped talking at once. I gestured for her to continue. 

 

“I just need to clean up my room- it’s a mess. How about you stay out here and re-I mean do whatever you have to do.” Marinette offered politely. 

 

“Ok. Yell for me when you’re done?” 

 

Marinette nodded. “Of course.” And with that, she disappeared back into her bedroom. 

 

“Claws off, Plagg.” I commanded, feeling the magic of the Kwami leave my body. 

 

“Hunnnngrrrrry,” Plagg moaned once I was fully detransformed. 

 

I took at the camembert cheese I kept in my pocket at all times. “Yeah, yeah.” I said while tossing the smelly cheese to Plagg. 

 

Plagg caught it in his mouth and swallowed the whole thing. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. 

 

“I don’t understand how you like that stuff,” I recoiled. 

 

Plagg rolled his eyes. “I don’t understand how you continuously deny your feelings for Antoinette.” He retorted while flying to smell a plant. 

 

“ _ Marinette _ , and I don’t have any feelings for her,” I denied while crossing my arms. “I love Ladybug.” 

 

Plagg made a gagging noise. “Ugh, that dreamy look on your face is disgusting. Funny, it’s same look you give when you think about Marinette.” 

 

I rolled my eyes. “I love Ladybug, not Marinette.” 

 

“You know, you can love two girls at once.” Plagg noted, getting a little more serious than I imagined. He flew back to me. 

 

“But I love one girl.” I countered. 

 

“Denial. Sweet, sweet, denial. I heard the next step is anger!” Plagg joked as he perched himself on the balcony. 

 

“Chat!” Marinette’s voice called. “I’m ready!” 

“Claws on!” I yelled, letting Plagg transform me. 

 

Once I was transformed completely, I jumped into trap door. I ended up landing off her bed, but I quickly got off it. I walked down the stairs into the main part of her room. Marinette had decorated for the Holidays- Christmas lights strung on the walls, a wreath on the door, even a small Christmas Tree complete with ornaments, lights, and everything.

 

I nodded. “Nice decorations,” I complimented. 

 

She smiled brightly. “Thanks!” 

 

She blinked. 

 

I blinked. 

 

She looked away. 

 

I looked away. 

 

God, this is awkward. 

 

“So….” I trailed off, breaking the silence that filled her room. 

 

“So, what do you want to do now?” Marinette asked, plopping on her pink chaise. 

 

I sat down next to her. “Well, what do you like to do?” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Well…what’s your cat’s meow? What claw-some activity you like to do in your free time? What makes your eyes light up with cl-awe?” I asked with a smirk. 

 

Marinette rolled her eyes before answering.“I spent most of my time designing and playing video games, but I love drawing and any art projects really. I love to help out in the bakery, and I love watching shows on Netflix. Any other time I have is spent doing homework.” She grumbled the last bit and crossed her arms. 

 

“You like to design?” I asked, even though I knew this girl wanted to be in the business. 

 

“Yes! Coats, dresses, suits, skirts, everything really. I don’t make shoes to often because they take a lot of work and mending. I do love making different types of jewelry for Alya because she has a specific taste. She’s my best friend. You know the one who runs the Ladyblog? I usually make my own clothes out of the fabrics I buy. I recently just finished a pink winter coat and matching accessories for next year. ” Marinette rambled, her eyes gleaming with love and passion. 

 

I smiled, copying her enthusiasm. “Any fashion idols?”  

 

“Gabriel Agreste, but it’s kinda weird because his son is in my class. I don’t want to seem like a creep or anything.” Marinette cheeks colored as she looked down and fiddled with her fingers. 

 

“His son...Adrien Agreste, right?” I asked. 

 

_ It’s really weird talking about your other self to someone. And pretending you don’t know yourself...if that makes sense.  _

 

“Yeah, that’s the one. I can barely talk to him- I become a stuttering, tumbling fool. I think a part of it is because of his father and that he’s- oh, nevermind….” Marinette trailed off nervously. 

 

I groaned. “Oh, come on! Paw-lease, Tell me! Who am I going to tell? There are no other cats in the neighborhood! I literally have no other friends besides you in the suit,” I pleaded, a slight whine in my voice. 

 

“How about Ladybug?” She questioned, the same scrutinizing look on her face as before. 

 

“Why would she care what you think of Adrien Agreste?” I retorted. 

 

“I don’t think I should.” She said with sudden embarrassment. 

 

“How can I purr-suade you?” 

 

She huffed. “Well, not using puns, that’s for sure.” 

 

“And?” I asked with expectancy. 

 

“...And no teasing,” she bargained.

“Deal.” I promised, sticking out my hand for her to shake. Her hand hesitantly reached out and grasped mine in a firm handshake. When she pulled her hand back, she seemed relieved for some reason. 

 

“Ok, so I just think he’s really smart and kind, and he tries to stick up for others, and he is very supportive of everyone in the class, and he is very empathetic and encouraging. I just wish I can talk to him more, you know? I feel like Nino is the only one he’s truly close to because of his upbringing. He can be detached and reserved at times, but it’s not his fault, he was raised that way. I just wish I could be there for him, too.” 

 

_ What the- _

 

“Wait, do you like him?” I asked. I could feel my hands sweating under my suit. Not to mention the Ladybug’s (Hah) in my stomach. 

 

“Yes...I thought that was obvious.” Marinette confirmed. 

 

_ Marinette...likes me? She likes me for who I am as Adrien? And she wants to get to know me better, and be there for me? She didn’t even mention anything about my looks! She really, genuinely likes me….and she sees right through me! She knows there’s something more to Adrien than what I show in class! How did she figure me out so easily?  _

 

“Oh, wow. I’m so happy for you, Marinette!” I exclaimed. 

 

Marinette beamed. “Thanks, kitten!” She said while fluffing my hair. 

 

“I’m afraid that I have to go. It’s getting quite late.” I stated, standing up from the chaise. 

 

“Yeah, it’s already three. I should get to bed. Thanks for stopping by.” Marinette said walking up the stairs after me. 

 

“Can I...visit again?” I asked sheepishly. 

 

Luckily, she smiled. “Of course!” Marinette giggled. 

 

“Bye, Princess. Till next time.” Without thinking, I kissed her on the cheek and flew out the skylight. 

 

I had all I needed, and the plan had gone perfectly. I got the information I need to buy her a gift, I got to know her a bit better, and I also got to show her another side of me- one that she’ll see from Adrien soon. 

 


End file.
